


Jakoś tak wyszło

by Maromira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Stiles w mieście, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Derek opiekunką, Derek pracuje w domu, Gen, M/M, Stiles - samotny ojciec, generalnie kwestia wieku w tym fiku jest kwestią bardzo umowną
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: Jakoś tak wyszło, że choć nie powinien tego robić, zaczyna opiekować się dzieckiem sąsiada. Co z tego, że nigdy go nie poznał, prawda?Albo:Derek wbrew pozorom kocha dzieci, jednak nie posiada własnych. Stiles ma dziecko, którym zajmuje się opiekunka, gdy ten jest w pracy. Derek może pracować w domu i widzi, że opiekunka robi wszystko tylko nie zajmuje się dzieckiem, więc on to robi.





	1. Nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie, Derek zostaje opiekunką

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> Tak więc póki co jeszcze nie skończyłam tego prompta, ale jako że w miarę jestem już z niego zadowolona -choć toczy się naprawdę ślamazarnie - no i wyjdzie mi to prawdopodobnie dłuższe niż początkowo zakładałam, to zdecydowałam się podzielić to na dwie [chyba tylko dwie] części.
> 
> W każdym razie przepraszam w razie gdyby okazało się, że Croyance zupełnie nie o to chodziło.

Jednym z wielu powodów, za które Derek kochał swoją pracę, było to, że mógł wykonywać ją w domu. Co oznaczało miłe dla oka otoczenie, brak bycia zmuszonym do kontaktów międzyludzkich, możliwość wstawania później i oszczędzanie dziennie dwóch-trzech godzin, które normalnie musiałby tracić na przebijanie się do miasta i z powrotem. Po dziś dzień dziękował samemu sobie, że kilka lat temu wybrał przedmieścia, choć na początku sąsiedzi spoglądali na niego podejrzliwie. W sumie, nie dziwił im się zbytnio. Był jedynym samotnie mieszkającym człowiekiem na całym osiedlu. Wokół niego mieszkały same rodziny z dziećmi, co zmieniło się dopiero niedawno, gdy do domu obok wprowadził się ojciec z dzieckiem. 

W przeciwieństwie do wielu mężczyzn, Derek uwielbiał dziecięcy gwar, który miast go denerwować i rozpraszać – jak wielu jego kolegów z poprzedniej pracy – uspokajał i pomagał się zrelaksować. Właśnie dlatego tak często wychodził z laptopem na werandę i tam pracował. Znów – to nie zaskarbiało mu na początku sympatii rodziców, którym nie w smak było, by ich dzieci bawiły się pod bacznym okiem jakiegoś nieznajomego. W miarę upływu czasu powoli zjednał ich sobie i już nawet pani Clark nie mierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, gdy bawił się z dzieciakami.

Choć średnio wychodziły mu kontakty międzyludzkie, to dzieci niemalże od razu go polubiły, w związku z czym co jakiś czas na ulicy koło jego domu w coś grano – w baseball, piłkę, siatkówkę, wszystkie możliwe gry zespołowe, które przychodziły im do głowy. Czasem sędziował, czasem grał w jednej z drużyn.  
Mimo to nie można było go uznać za społecznika, a jego sportowe popołudnia z dzieciakami nie przyniosły mu jakiejś szczególnej sławy na osiedlu i pewnie dlatego do owego wrześniowego poranka, gdy pracował skupiony nad kolejnym projektem, nigdy nie widział na żywo swojego sąsiada. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Chris odnajął kilka tygodni temu jakiejś rodzinie swój dom, ale ojciec wracał na tyle późno do domu, że mógł dostrzec jedynie jego drobną sylwetkę, zaś dziecko chyba przebywało na koloniach. Tak więc dopiero pierwszego września było dane mu zobaczyć mężczyznę, kiedy ten odwoził swoją córkę do szkoły.

Siedział akurat na werandzie z kubkiem kawy, gdy dziewczynka w podskokach wybiegła z domu i ruszyła do samochodu. Brunetka zajmowała sobą niemalże całą przestrzeń i pewnie dlatego dopiero po chwili zauważył drugą postać. W pierwszym momencie był przekonany, że to jej starszy brat – zobaczył drobnego, chudego mężczyznę o ciele nastolatka, a nie dorosłego faceta. Jednak Chris wspominał o dwuosobowej rodzinie, tak więc to musiał być ojciec.  
Uniósł dłoń w geście powitania, ale chyba byli na tyle zaaferowani nowym początkiem, że go nie zauważyli. Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł rozpocząć swój dzień pracy.

~00000000~

Kilka godzin później dziewczynka wróciła do domu w towarzystwie starszej dziewczynie, w której Derek rozpoznał jedną z uczennic pobliskiego liceum. Nastolatka szła kilka kroków przed małą wpatrzona w komórkę. Jego sąsiadka próbowała jej dotrzymać kroku, widząc jednakże jak beznadziejna jest to próba, rozglądała się ciekawie dookoła. Napotkała wzrok Dereka i pomachała mu radośnie. Odwzajemnił pozdrowienie i przez chwilę obserwował, jak obie zmierzały do domu. Zamknięcie drzwi wybudziło go z odrętwienia. Westchnął i wrócił do pracy.

~0000000~

Kilka dni wystarczyło, by Derek ze stuprocentową pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że nastolatka jest najgorszą opiekunką, jaką dotychczas dane było mu zobaczyć. Dziewczyna ignorowała całkowicie swoją podopieczną, siedząc ciągle z nosem w komórce albo rozmawiając przez telefon. Mała robiła, co chciała i choć ewidentnie wykorzystywała sytuację, by robić rzeczy, na które jej ojciec pewnie by nie pozwolił, to i tak często się po prostu nudziła.  
Mniej więcej jakiś tuzin razy Derek zastanawiał się, czy nie przejść te kilkanaście metrów do domu obok i zapukać, by skrzyczeć nastolatkę, która zarabiała za pracę, której nawet nie wykonywała. Rozważał także poinformowanie sąsiada o sytuacji, ale sam fakt, że musiałby przyznać się do obserwowania jego córki – wyłącznie w dobrym celu i po części przypadkowo, bo czy to jego wina, że weranda dawała idealny widok na sąsiedni dom?, ale tak jak powtarzała mu to wielokrotnie Laura, _ludzie mają zdolność do przekręcania znaczenia zdania_ \- sprawił, że szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. To i wrodzona niechęć do bezpośrednich kontaktów międzyludzkich sprawiła, że zrezygnował i zacisnął zęby.  
A przynajmniej po części. Gdy następnym razem zobaczył małą siedzącą markotnie przy oknie, uśmiechnął się i pomachał. Dziewczynka zdziwiona powtórzyła ruch, a wtedy on gestem zaprosił ją do siebie. _Raz kozie śmierć, najwyżej ojciec wystąpi o sądowy zakaz zbliżania się_. Brunetka odwróciła się i spojrzała w głąb mieszkania, jak gdyby coś sprawdzając, po czym zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Po chwili zobaczył ją biegnącą od drzwi swojego domu.  
Stanęła u dołu schodów prowadzących na ganek i przechyliwszy głowę, spojrzała na niego ciekawie:  
\- Dzień dobry. Eve jestem – przedstawia się.  
-Cześć, jestem Derek. Widziałem, że się nudzisz i pomyślałem, że może chciałabyś mi pomóc. Zrobiłabyś coś ciekawszego niż wyglądanie przez okno – zachęca ją.  
Pokazuje jej robiony przez niego projekt – jest grafikiem komputerowym i najczęściej zanim zaczyna przetwarzać swoje wizje w wersję elektroniczną, tworzy szkice na kartkach. Pokrótce wyjaśnia Eve swoje najnowsze zadanie – grafika do gry komputerowej o wilkołakach – streszcza historię, potem wręcza jej plik kartek i kredki. Przez kolejne kilka godzin pracują w skupieniu- Eve szybko się zaangażowała w jego pracę i stara się jak może, by wiernie odwzorować swoje pomysły. Nie przeszkadza jej to w trajkotaniu jak katarynka, niemalże nie zamyka buzi, opowiadając mu co tylko Eve przyjdzie do głowy. O tacie i jego ważnej pracy, o wakacjach u wujostwa, o dawnym mieszkaniu w centrum, o szkole i o tym, co robią na lekcjach. Derek słucha tej wesołej paplaniny i nie może nie przyznać, że o wiele lepiej pracuje mu się w towarzystwie.  
Przerywają dopiero, gdy Eve słyszy, że opiekunka ją woła. Żegna się, wyraźnie się ociągając.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnisz o naszej jutrzejszej pracy – mówi jej na do widzenia Derek, w zamian otrzymując pełen szczęścia uśmiech i dziewczynka już w podskokach zmierza do domu.  
~0000000~  
Minęły dobre dwa tygodnie zanim opiekunka się zorientowała. Wolał nie myśleć, jak bardzo źle to o niej świadczyło. Co prawda mała sama się nie przyznała, gdzie chadza, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że przez ten czas nastolatka nie zauważyła, że Eve znika na całe godziny, nie mówiąc o tym, że przestała jadać posiłki przyrządzone przez nią, uparcie twierdząc, że w szkole podają uczniom obiady.  
Derek sam się jej nie dziwił, bowiem gdy usłyszał od dziewczynki, co serwuje na obiady swojej bądź co bądź podopiecznej opiekunka – smażone kanapki, naleśniki czy jajecznica, co może było fajnym daniem raz na jakiś czas, ale zdecydowanie nie powinno być jedynym posiłkiem na liście – postanowił po raz kolejny zainterweniować. W końcu i tak robił obiady dla siebie, mógł się podzielić. I tak pewnego dnia przerwał pracę i po podgrzaniu przygotowanego wcześniej daniem, przyniósł Eve talerz ze spaghetti.  
\- No co, nie będę przecież jeść sam – stwierdził wówczas i dla potwierdzenia tego faktu, zaczął jeść swoją porcję. Eve spojrzała na niego nieufnie, jednak głód przeważył i po chwili pałaszowała makaron.  
Od tamtego momentu w ramach jakiejś niepisanej umowy mała jadła wraz z nim obiady, skutecznie wykręcając się od pomysłów jedzeniowych swojej opiekunki. Ta zaś nie tylko nie nabrała podejrzeń, ale i wydawała się być zadowolona, że ten obowiązek spadł z jej głowy.  
Jednak nic nie mogło trwać wiecznie i po dwóch tygodniach odkryła, gdzie to jej podopieczna przebywa, gdy to powinna tak naprawdę siedzieć grzecznie w swoim pokoju. Derek był zdziwiony, jak długo jej to zajęło, ale już dawno stracił wiarę w tę nastolatkę.  
W każdym razie tamtego popołudnia byli właśnie zajęci tworzeniem lasu – brzmiało prosto jedynie w teorii, bo musiał być na tyle przerażający, by gracze w niego uwierzyli, ale i nie mógł się za mocno wyróżniać, by nie rozpraszać. Eve przekazywała mu swoje sugestie – musiał przyznać, że dzieci miały najlepsze pomysły i choć wielu rzeczy nie mógł zrealizować, to jego mała sąsiadka pokazywała mu kolejne aspekty z innych perspektyw.  
-Bo widzisz – z jakiegoś powodu od początku mówiła mu na „ty”, - tu musimy…  
\- Eve! – oboje podskoczyli, słysząc krzyk opiekunki, która właśnie wyszła zapalić papierosa i ujrzała małą w towarzystwie dużo starszego mężczyzny. Nastolatka podbiegła do nich, krzycząc– Co ty tu robisz?! Kim pan jest?!  
Spojrzał uspokajająco na swoją współpracowniczkę, przekazując jej w milczeniu, że nie ma powodów do niepokoju.  
\- Derek Hale, sąsiad – zszedł po schodkach na dół, do dziewczyny, która wyglądała na nieco przerażoną – przy okazji także opiekun Eve, skoro masz najwyraźniej ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż pilnowanie małej.  
Spojrzała na niego z głupia frant, jakby nie wiedząc, jak powinna się zachować.  
\- Pan Stilinski się wkurzy – oznajmiła w końcu.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i odparł:  
\- Wkurzy to się na pewno, gdy dowie się, jak opiekunka zajmuje się jego córką – tak pilnie, że nie zauważyła, że Eve rysuje ze mną od dwóch tygodni. Jak sama widzisz – wskazał na brunetkę z zapałem malującą las - Eve czuje się tu dobrze i krzywda jej się nie dzieje, dlatego nie ma powodów do niepokoju.  
Zaproponował jeszcze, że jeżeli się boi, to może z nimi posiedzieć, by przekonać się, że naprawdę dziewczynka jest tutaj bezpiecznie. Pokiwała głową, jakby z przekąsem, ale już nie protestowała.  
W każdym razie od tamtego dnia zawarli jakby ciche porozumienie i Eve codziennie od razu po szkole przychodziła do niego przyprowadzana przez nastolatkę, która po wypełnieniu tego jakże skomplikowanego obowiązku znikała gdzieś na kolejne kilka godzin, wołając swoją podopieczną dopiero pod wieczór, by przygotować ją do snu. To jedno zadanie wykonywała porządnie, bo Eve nie chodziła brudna czy zaniedbana – Derek podejrzewał, że brak tego istotnego dość czynnika wzbudziłby uzasadnione podejrzenia Stilinskiego.  
Nowa rutyna wkradła się do jego życia. 

~00000000~

W sumie to wciąż chciał porozmawiać z ojcem Eve, jednak ten jakby specjalnie zawsze wracał wtedy, gdy Derek był czymś zajęty. Kilka razy brał prysznic, często zdarzało się, że akurat wówczas biegał. Choć rozpoznawał samochód mężczyzny z daleka, to jednak nigdy nie udawało mu się zdążyć na czas, by go złapać.  
Co go dziwiło najpierw bardziej, to fakt, że i w weekendy nie mógł na nich trafić. Stilinski z samego rana w sobotę zabierał gdzieś Eve i wracali późną niedzielą. Pewnego popołudnia dziewczynka opowiedziała sama z siebie o tych weekendowych wyprawach – jeździli do jej dziadka, czasem zaś także do wujostwa – z jednej z opowieści zdołał wywnioskować, kim byli – ciocią była córka Chrisa, Allison, którą kojarzył jeszcze sprzed ślubu ze Scottem, jej chłopakiem jeszcze z liceum, będącego obecnie także wujkiem Eve.  
Mijały więc kolejne dni, a próby Dereka, by zagaić rozmowę ze Stilinskim spełzały póki co na niczym. Nie wiedział co prawda, jak miałby niby ją rozpocząć, by przestraszyć z miejsca mężczyzny, ale wyczekiwał tego spotkania. I może właśnie dlatego los nie chciał mu na nie pozwolić.  
A dni mijały i oczywistym było, że któregoś dnia rozmowa stanie się nieunikniona.


	2. Wyjaśnienia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Niespodziewane nadeszło w piątek na dzień przed Halloween." czyli Derekowi w końcu dane było poznać ojca Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale w Wordzie wyszedł mi sześciostronicowy rozdział. Czyli tak o cztery strony więcej niż miałam w planach. No ale za to jest - i w końcu, prompt wykonany :)

Niespodziewane nadeszło w piątek na dzień przed Halloween. Akurat zakończył pracę nad grą i obiecał Eve, że gdy tylko się ukaże, podaruje jej jeden egzemplarz – co prawda nie do końca był pewien, czy będzie mogła w nią grać, bo granica wiekowa jeszcze nie została ustalona – i szykowało mu się kilka dni wolnego, zanim firma nie podeśle mu kolejnego projektu. I wtedy, gdy zastanawiał się, co też przyjdzie mu dzisiaj robić, do jego drzwi zapukała opiekunka. 

Wystrojona zdecydowanie zbyt wyzywająco jak na uczennicę drugiej klasy liceum, blondynka popatrzyła na niego z wymuszonym uśmiechem:

\- Mam prośbę – zaczęła, nie szczędząc czasu na powitanie – Skoro i tak spędzasz z Eve całe popołudnia, to czy mógłbyś zająć się nią dzisiaj? Mam randkę – dodaje, jakby stanowiło to wystarczające usprawiedliwienie.

Przez pół sekundy ma ochotę odmówić, choćby po to, by zrobić jej na złość i pokazać, że świat się wokół niej nie kręci, ale za bardzo polubił Eve, a poza tym nie może karać dziecka za głupotę jej opiekunki. Dlatego kiwa głową i pyta:

\- Gdzie mała?

\- W domu. Nadal nie mam do ciebie zaufania, dlatego nie myśl sobie, że pozwoliłabym jej wejść tutaj. Bierz, co masz do zabrania. Eve czeka – mówi na pożegnanie i nie czekając na odpowiedź, odchodzi. 

Przemyka mu przez głowę, że przecież to blondynka jest tu po prośbie, jemu nigdzie się nie spieszy, ale bezczelna smarkula już sobie poszła.

Z westchnieniem sięga po kilka planszówek, które dostał w prezencie od firm po tym, jak je dla nich zaprojektował, bierze kurtkę i wychodzi do Eve.

~000000~ 

Godzina, o której Eve powinna bezwzględnie pójść spać, prawdopodobnie właśnie nadchodzi. Jednak nie może oprzeć się kolejnej partii pokera – jak na dziewczynkę chodzącą do pierwszej klasy podstawówki stanowczo za dobrze sobie radzi, co ta tłumaczy z dumą faktem, że tata ją nauczył. Zdołali już także rozegrać jedną z planszówek, które przyniósł i jeśli wszystko, co mówi Eve, jest prawdą, to ma naprawdę fantastycznego ojca. Coraz bardziej chce go poznać, ale poddał się losowi, który najwyraźniej ma w planach coś przeciwnego.

I gdy tak jest pogrążony w rozważaniach, na ile Eve przypomina swojego tatę, ta po raz kolejny ogrywa go w karty. Derek z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy przesuwa w jej stronę jeden ze swoich żetonów. Mała ma ich już całą górkę, jego zasoby zbliżają się do zera.

Dziewczynka śmieje się radośnie, na chwilę przerywając swoją paplaninę, on w tym czasie zaczyna podbierać jej karty, by je przetasować. Eve próbuje mu je zabrać, podskakując dookoła niego i śmiejąc się jeszcze bardziej.

I właśnie ten moment wybiera sobie Stilinski, by wrócić do domu. Zanim Derek zdąży zarejestrować jego głos, pytający _Co ty jeszcze robisz na nogach, złotko?_ , nagle słyszy jego krzyk i zamiera w bezruchu. Technicznie rzecz biorąc obaj zamierają w bezruchu, a Eve pędzi do przybyłego mężczyzny z okrzykiem na ustach _tata!_. 

Chłopak patrzy zszokowany na obcego, jakim Derek niewątpliwie jest. Kilka następnych sekund, które mijają w całkowitej ciszy, gdy Eve biegnie do swojego taty, trwają dla Dereka w nieskończoność. Patrzą na siebie, Stilinski prawdopodobnie próbuje zrozumieć, co tu się dzieje, a on… Cóż, prawdę mówiąc – choć nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu, nawet Laurze, choćby miałaby mu nie dawać spokoju z tego powodu przez kilka lat- tak, więc nie spodziewał się, że chłopak jest tak przystojny. I wie, że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powinien teraz robić, to gapienie się w te wielkie, orzechowe oczy, zwłaszcza, że należą do ojca dziecka, którym się pół legalnie opiekował przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, ale nie może nic na to poradzić.

Te kilka sekund ciszy kończy się, gdy Eve dobiega wreszcie radośnie do ojca, a ten ją przytula i podnosi i nagle, jakby zrozumiawszy, co się właściwie dzieje, wybucha:

\- Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? – zanim Derek zdąży choćby otworzyć usta, ten nagle macha ręką, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. – Zresztą, nieważne. Na tę chwilę przyjmuję, że nie zamordowałeś i nie pokroiłeś na kawałki opiekunki Eve. Więc kimkolwiek, koleś, jesteś - bratem Eriki, jej ojcem czy dalekim wujkiem, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ma przerąbane i lepiej dla niej, jeśli nie pokaże mi się już więcej na oczy – mężczyzna odrywa oczy od Dereka i zwraca się do małej – I dlatego skarbie, ciebie wychowamy na odpowiedzialną nastolatkę – całuje ją w czoło i stawia na ziemi, następnie cicho prosi ją, by poszła umyć zęby, a on pojawi się u niej z niespodzianką. 

Eve przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy nie lepiej powypytywać o jakieś wskazówki teraz, ale najwidoczniej to nie pierwsza taka niespodziankowa sytuacja, bo po kilka sekundach tuli się do ojca i odwraca się z zamiarem ruszenia gdzieś w głąb mieszkania, pewnie do łazienki. 

Cała ta scena ma tyle uroku, że Derek ponownie nie potrafi oderwać od nich wzroku. W głosie Stilinskiego jest dużo uczucia, jego troskę i miłość czuć niemalże namacalnie. I choć to tylko chwila, to nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że mężczyzna jest wspaniałym ojcem. I prawdopodobnie dobrym człowiekiem. 

\- Słuchaj – odzywa się w końcu, bo nie lubi zostawiać niedopowiedzeń, gdy Eve w podskokach biegnie umyć zęby. Stilinski spogląda na niego zaskoczony, jakby zupełnie o nim zapomniał – Nie mam bladego pojęcia, kim jest Erica, ale… - w tym momencie uświadamia sobie, że to najgorsza rzecz, jaką mógł powiedzieć, bo to oznacza, że wracają do podejrzenia numer jeden – morderca. A Erica, to chyba ta nieodpowiedzialna opiekunka Eve. Co ma sens i dziwi się sobie, że nie wpadł na to, gdy jego sąsiad wypowiedział to imię.

\- Derek! - przerywa mu nagle Eve, pojawiająca się nagle ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach – Idziesz? – widząc, że kiwa głową, podchodzi bliżej i znienacka przytula się do niego. Derek nieruchomieje – poza przybijaniem z Eve piątek jego kontakt fizyczny z drugim człowiekiem od lat nie istniał, wszystko zmieniła śmierć siostry – a Stilinski ostrym głosem [choć nadal pełnym miłości, Derek nie wie, jak ten facet to robi, ale nawet będąc ostrzejszym, nie traci ciepła zwracając się do córki] każe jej się odsunąć. Eve odwraca głowę i broni się, wskazując na szczoteczkę – Przecież myję. 

Robi nadąsaną minę, ale wypuszcza go z uścisku, mówi mu „cześć”, macha na pożegnanie i znika w jednym z pokojów.

\- Derek – powtarza powoli ojciec Eve, zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć. Nie wiem, co kombinowałeś z Ericą, ale oboje będziecie mieć poważny problem, jeśli natychmiast stąd nie wyjdziesz, zanim mi się nie odwidzi i nie zmusisz mnie do zadzwonienia po policję. I tak się dowiem, co robiliście, bo hej!, nie na darmo jestem synem szeryfa, ale nie po to wróciłem wcześniej, by marnotrawić wieczór na użeranie się z tobą, rozumiemy się, koleś?

Derek mruga lekko zaskoczony, bo - po pierwsze, wie już po kim Eve odziedziczyła zdolność wypowiadania zdań z prędkością karabinu, po drugie od dawna nie słyszał gróźb kierowanych pod swoim adresem. Serio, ludzie nieraz już grozili mu, ale zazwyczaj byli porównywalnej doń postury, gdy tymczasem Stilinski nie dość, że jest sporo od niego drobniejszy, to jeszcze nie wygląda na to, by pod tą koszulą kryła się klata mistrza sztuk walki. To, że jego sąsiad odważył się na to, wskazywało albo na brawurę albo na to, że bał się go dużo bardziej niż pragnął to okazać. Prawdopodobnie to drugie, bo nie potrzebny był zwierzęcy słuch, by usłyszeć szybkie bicie serca mężczyzny.

Może gdyby to nie był akurat ten facet, Derek by go sprowokował. Ale ostatecznie zajmował się jego córką, prócz tego to jego sąsiad, a jego opinia na przedmieściach już i tak pozostawia wiele do życzenia, po co więc prowokować kolejne scysje. No a poza tym to Stilinski i coś go intryguje w tym mężczyźnie, nawet jeśli nie ma u niego szans.

Dlatego pojednawczo podnosi ręce do góry w geście poddania i podchodzi do drzwi, mijając po drodze mężczyznę. Czuje na sobie jego wzrok, nie odwraca się jednak i gdy naciska klamkę, mówi na odchodnym:

\- W razie czego, Eve powie ci, gdzie możesz mnie znaleźć.

I wychodzi.

~000000000~

I tak by się to pewnie skończyło – na Stilinskim wściekłym jak osa i zamykającym córkę w domu, by nic jej się nie stało w tym złym świecie [co Derek potrafi zrozumieć, fakt, że wcześniej z nim nie porozmawiał na spokojnie, wynikał właśnie po części z tego, że nie był pewny, jak jego sąsiad odbierze te rewelacje] i Dereku, który znów pewnie byłby zmuszony do obserwowania Eve kręcącej się bez celu po domu [choć mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że kolejna opiekunka wykaże się w pracy większym zaangażowaniem]. Tyle, że nie zrobił nawet dziesięciu kroków, gdy wpadł na jakąś postać czającą się za rogiem.

\- Cholera! – usłyszał kobiecy krzyk i po chwili ktoś koło zaczął skakać na jednej nodze, przeklinając po cichu. 

Krzyk najwidoczniej usłyszał Stilinski, bo natychmiast światło przed domem się zapaliło i Derek w podskakującej postaci rozpoznał swoją dawną sąsiadkę.

\- Allison!

W otwartych drzwiach stanął Stilinski.

\- Derek! Następnym razem uważaj, dobra? – wystękuje – I załóż jakieś mniej zabójcze dla innych stóp buty – podpiera się jedną ręką na jego ramieniu.

\- Jasne, na wypadek, gdybyś znowu miała się zakradać do czyjegoś domu, zmienię obuwie – sarka, bo nie może się powstrzymać, po czym upewniwszy się, że Allison może już iść, ruszył w swoją stronę. 

\- Miło było cię spotkać! – woła na pożegnanie dziewczyna, a on jedynie podnosi na chwilę rękę do góry.

Stillinski obserwował to wszystko z drzwi i chyba zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale w momencie, gdy otworzył usta, z wnętrza domu wybiegła Eve, która najwyraźniej usłyszała odgłosy:

\- Ciociu! 

\- I tyle by było z niespodzianki – mruknął jej ojciec, uśmiechając się do córki, po czym znowu spojrzał na odchodzącego Dereka. Westchnął i pomógł Allison wejść do środka.

Zanim zamknął drzwi, Derek zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć strzęp pytania chłopaka:

\- … skąd znasz Dereka?

~0000000~

Nie żeby na coś czekał, ale gdy przez kolejne dwa dni sąsiedzi nie dają znaku życia, czuje się nieco nieswojo. Z początku ignoruje to, bo przecież od lat radzi sobie całkiem nieźle sam, ale jednak czuje, jakby coś stracił. Póki co nie jest to jeszcze aż tak widoczne, bo nie ma nie zaczął kolejnego zlecenia, jednak przyzwyczaił się do obecności Eve przy pracy. Wzdycha ciężko, bo coś ewidentnie spieprzył.

Nie pierwszy raz, ale i tak ma do siebie żal.

Musi czymś zapchać czas, zanim firma podeśle mu kolejny projekt do wykonania. Nie lubi siedzieć bez celu, na jego nieszczęście dom się nie wali, żadnych napraw nie potrzebuje, zaś ogródka pielić nie będzie [choć kusi go to przez moment, nawet argument, że już prawie listopad, do niego nie przemawia]. Ostatecznie decyduje się na powtórkę Pottera i sobota w dużym stopniu zlatuje mu na oglądaniu kolejnych filmów z serii. Pogoda jest brzydka, więc nie kusi go wyglądanie przez okno, nie słyszy także bawiącej się w ogródku obok Eve. Może to i lepiej. 

Dzień zlatuje jednak dzięki tym filmom dosyć szybko, ale to też kwestia tego, że w pewnym momencie dzwoni do niego Isaac i niemalże wprasza się na piwo. Chyba każdy pretekst byłby dobry, bo nie wykręca się, tak jak przez ostatni miesiąc – wtedy zajmował się Eve, a zanim Erica przejmowała ją od niego, było już na tyle późno, że nie spotkanie nie opłacało się. Derek może miał swobodę dysponowania swoim czasem, jednak o Isaacu nie dało się tego powiedzieć i równo o ósmej trzydzieści każdego dnia musiał stawiać się schludnie ubrany w jednej z tych ogromnych kancelarii w mieście. 

Piją zatem we dwóch w jakimś małym pubie niedaleko od Dereka i mniej więcej po piątym wkręcają się w wyświetlanej na barowym telewizorze powtórce jakiegoś meczu lacrosse. Wiernie kibicują przeciwnym drużynom, zaś barman patrzy na nich krzywo, zapewne zastanawiając się, kiedy przyjdzie mu pora wyrzucić ich z pubu. Choć mógłby wyobrazić sobie lepiej spędzany weekend – przypomina sobie weekendowe spędy rodzinne i parodiowanie z Laurą przybyłych partnerów kuzynostwa – to nie narzeka, gdy wracają razem, kołysząc się nieco na prawo i lewo, po drugiej, gdy halloweenowe chodzenie dzieci po sąsiednich domach się już dawno zakończyło. 

Ledwo przekraczają próg, Isaac zasypia niemal na stojąco i z trudem doczłapuje do kanapy, by tam paść jak nieżywy. Derek idzie do siebie.

~0000000~

Rano Isaac ma niemożebnego kaca, co staje się tematem docinków Dereka na większość dnia. Jakoś spędzają razem niedzielę przy akompaniamencie narzekań Isaaca, który ma jednakowoż za słabą głowę na takie alkoholowe ekscesy. I choć Hale przyłapuje się kilka razy na tym, że jego wzrok wędruje mimowolnie na podwórko sąsiadów, to ciągle stara się siebie usilnie przekonać, że wcale go to nie obchodzi.

~0000000~

Może właśnie z powodu braku jakiegokolwiek odzewu ze strony sąsiada – sam Derek nie chce zaogniać sprawy – z wyczekiwaniem daje sobie spokój w poniedziałkowe popołudnie. Pewnie to po części kwestia tego, że znajduje sobie zajęcie – co prawda nic za co mógłby zarobić na swoje utrzymanie, ale wykonanie dla Allison – która wpadła poprzedniego wieczora, by go o to poprosić [ale o swojej wizycie u Stilinskiego milczała, choć oczywiście Derek nie był na tyle głupi, by z własnej woli zaczynać temat] -kartek z okazji narodzin dziecka jej i Scotta jest proste i zajmujące. Nie musi się zbytnio trudzić, praca idzie szybko, a godziny mijają jedna za drugą. Prawie nie rejestruje dzwonka do drzwi i dopiero drugi zostaje przez niego usłyszany.

Otwiera z impetem drzwi i spodziewa się wszystkiego, tylko nie Stilinskiego stojącego na werandzie razem z Eve.

\- Cześć Derek! – macha mu wesoło Eve i podnosi trzymany w jednej ręce coś co przypomina blok – Przyprowadziłam tatę i przyniosłam nowe rysunki– oznajmia mu z dumą.  
Patrzy to na małą, to na Stilinskiego, który wygląda, jakby chciał wiele powiedzieć, ale niekoniecznie przy córce i gestem zachęca ich, by weszli do środka. Pokazuje Eve miejsce w kuchni, gdzie może usiąść, przynosi jej kredki i blok i obiecuje, że za kilka minut przyjdzie objaśnić jej ich nowy projekt, na razie mówiąc tylko o grzechotkach i kokardkach, które są mu potrzebne. Dziewczynka kiwa z zapałem głową, po czym zabiera się do pracy.

Derek odwraca się do Stilinskiego, który przyglądał się tej całej córce i proponuje mu, by wyszli na werandę.

\- Więc – zaczyna, gdy zamyka za sobą drzwi. I milknie.

\- Słuchaj, głupio wyszło – odzywa się Stilinski, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po karku – W sensie, najpierw rozmawiałem z Ericą, która swoją drogą została wylana i powiedziała, że poprosiła cię o pomoc, co uznałem za nieco dziwne, bo dobra, jesteśmy swoimi sąsiadami, ale mieszkam tu pół roku, a póki co z pobliskiej okolicy poznałem jedynie z cztery rodziny i to tylko dlatego, że Eve zaczęła się z nimi bawić, no ale… Tak więc porozmawiałem potem z All i wyjaśniła mi, że z pewnością nie miałeś złych zamiarów, w ogóle wystawiła ci świetne referencje i w sumie, chyba powinienem cię najpierw wysłuchać, zanim kazałem ci wyjść, co prawda trochę niepokoi mnie, że wszystkie znaki na ziemi i niebie wskazują na to, że zajmowałeś się nią nieco wcześniej, bo to oznacza, że chyba marny ze mnie rodziciel, że tego nie dostrzegłem, naprawiam błędy, więc oto jestem, pełen gotowości, by poznać twoją wersję.

Derek mruga kilkakrotnie, zaskoczony ilością wypowiedzianych słów, nie – wróć – nie wypowiedzianych, a wyrzuconych z siebie przez Stilinskiego. Chyba patrzy na niego zszokowany, bo mężczyzna bierze głęboki wdech i ponownie się odzywa:

\- A tak w ogóle Stiles jestem – i wyciąga ku niemu rękę.

Parska śmiechem, a urażonemu tym chyba chłopakowi odpowiada:

\- Stiles Stilinski? Rodzice cię nie kochali? – unosi wysoko jedną brew.

\- Moje prawdziwe imię jest za trudne do wymówienia, dziękuję bardzo – burka Stiles.

Derek wzrusza ramionami, po czym ściska wyciągniętą dłoń:

– Derek Hale – przedstawia się.

\- A zatem Derek, co skłoniło cię do podjęcia roli opiekuna Eve? – pyta z nonszalancją, uważnie mu się jednak przypatrując.

Więc Derek mu opowiada całą historię od początku. W którymś momencie zbacza mimowolnie na to, że pracuje w domu, a widząc zainteresowanie Stilesa, opowiada także o tym. Nie jest dobrym rozmówcą, wiedział o tym od zawsze, jednak Stilinski jest dobrym słuchaczem i pomaga mu, zadając odpowiednie pytania czy naprowadzając na temat. W pewnym momencie siadają koło siebie na ławie i zanim zdają sobie z tego sprawę, rozmawiają w najlepsze, dawno już porzucając kwestię pół legalnej opieki nad Eve [wcześniej jednak Stiles mimochodem prosi go, by teraz – już całkowicie legalnie – miał oko na Eve i tym sposobem staje się jej opiekunką]. 

Co prawda, gdy Derek kończy już swoje wyjaśnienia, to Stiles jest tym, który głównie gada, jednak jest coś przyjemnego i miłego w jego anegdotkach i w jego skakaniu z tematu na temat. 

Tym sposobem zapominają o świecie wokół, choć Derek w którymś momencie pyta przytomnie, czy aby Stiles nie powinien znajdować się w tej chwili w pracy [Urlop – odpowiada krótko Stilinski i gdy już wydaje się, że będzie to jego najkrótsza wypowiedź tego dnia, zaczyna opowiadać o minie szefa, gdy ni stąd, ni zowąd poprosił go tydzień temu, w środku jesieni o kilka dni wolnego], po prostu siedzą i rozmawiają.

A potem przychodzi Eve, zdziwiona, że o niej zapomniano i zaczyna pokazywać im swoje rysunki. Derek wydaje fachowe opinie, co do kolejnych tworów dziewczynki, Stiles rzuca żartobliwe uwagi i wszystko jest takie prawidłowe. I Derek czuje, że nagle wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A zatem to koniec tej historii, a dla mnie pierwsze koty za płoty, jeśli chodzi o pisanie prac do TW *ma nadzieję, że było chociaż nieźle i że spalą jej za tę pracę na stosie*

**Author's Note:**

> Mam małe wrażenie, że Derek zachowuje się trochę jak Jeff, bohater „Okna na podwórze”, jednego z najbardziej znanych filmów Hitchcocka.


End file.
